


He Lied

by alayneni



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-04 20:05:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5346866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alayneni/pseuds/alayneni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity discovers the secret that Oliver has been keeping. Spoilers for 4x08.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Revelation

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Arrow.

She was lying in bed snuggling into the last of the warmth Oliver left behind before he went for his shower. His phone on the bedside table started to ring causing Felicity to look at the bathroom door. It was closed and the shower was running. She wasn't sure if she should answer his phone. She looked at the caller ID and realised the number was from Central City. It wasn't Star Labs or Barry but that didn't mean it wasn't someone from Team Flash. Thinking there was an emergency, she answered his phone.

She was immediately graced with the sound of a woman's voice talking frantically about an accident that William was in and how he wanted Oliver and Oliver needed to come to Central City to soothe his son. The phone dropped from Felicity's hand at that point. Oliver had been going to Central City quite a bit lately, each time with some flimsy excuse. He was also taking some calls in private now. Felicity thought he was keeping a secret from her. She dropped hints every day that he could trust her with whatever was bothering him. Now she knew what it was.

Oliver had a son. A son who lived in Central City, a son he had never told her about. She realised that he probably discovered the truth when they were in Central City. He had left the farmhouse a few times investigating something on his own. By why wouldn't he tell her? Did he think she would be angry with him or maybe he wanted to do the right thing and marry his son's mother. A sharp pain went through Felicity's stomach, Oliver might want to do the right thing which meant his relationship with her was over but he probably didn't know how to end it yet.

The bathroom door opened and Oliver walked into the room with only a towel riding low on his hips. Usually Felicity eyes would be glued to him but now she found it hard to even look at him.

"What happened to my phone?" Oliver asked.

Felicity looked down on the ground where the phone was lying with a cracked screen. It represented her relationship with Oliver, broken.

"Do you have a son?" she asked him softly.

She heard his sudden intake of air.

"Oliver?" she asked, her head rising to finally look at him. She could tell he was preparing himself to lie to her. "Don't lie to me,"

"It's complicated," he settled on as a response.

"Only you could find the truth complicated," she spat at him. "Your son's mother called. He's in the hospital after an accident and wants to see you."

Oliver hesitated before heading into his closet. When he emerged in his grey Henley, leather jacket and jeans she knew the truth. Oliver did not dress like that to go into the campaign office but for a quick trip to Central City, those clothes were perfect.

The tears started to fall. Felicity angrily started to swipe at them.

"Felicity," He said.

"Don't Oliver. I'm done with being lied too."

Oliver tried to walk towards her but she moved away, darting around him to lock herself in the bathroom. She turned on the hot water, leaned against the wall in the stall and slowly sank to the floor in tears. It was only after the water had gone cold and she started to shiver did she step out. By that time, Oliver was gone. Felicity walked to her closet, she took out her suitcase and packed her clothes. She could not stay there any longer. Not in the home of a man she could not even look at any more.

**S-2**

Felicity was in the lair looking at pictures of Samantha and William Clayton. It had been easy to find them after she hacked Oliver's phone records. She pulled up the last number that called his phone and it traced back to Samantha. She then found pictures of them, William's birth records, his hospital file indicating he fell and broke his hand that morning and her personal favourite, CCTV camera footage of Oliver visiting them.

The elevator doors opened, signalling it was time for her to look at something else. She knew it wasn't Oliver. He was still in Central City. The voices of Thea and Laurel drifted towards her.

"Can you believe, Oliver took another day off!" Thea said angrily.

"He probably wanted some hanky panky time with Felicity," Laurel responded to which Thea snorted in disgust. It was a well know fact that Thea did not talk about her brother's sex life.

Felicity ignored them and pretended to be looking through the SCPD feed.

"Oh you're here, where's Oliver?" Thea asked looking around.

Felicity shrugged, not even looking at her friends which was a big clue to them that something was wrong.

"Ok what did Ollie do this time?" Laurel asked.

Felicity turned around to face them. Laurel was in her usual stance with her hands crossed in front of her. Felicity debated what to tell them. It would be very obvious that they broke up. She knew the team would want to know why. Also Thea had a nephew. She deserved to know. She turned around and pulled up the picture of Oliver with his son. She was going to have to get accustomed to seeing that.

Confusions fluttered over her teammates faces.

"Meet Oliver's future wife and his son," Felicity clarified for them.

"What? Is this some alternate universe or something?" Thea asked confused. The only future sister-in-law she knew of was the one sitting in front of her.

"No, that **is** Oliver's son," Felicity stressed. "They live in Central City."

"No that's not possible," Laurel said. "He's looks like he's eight,"

"He was born while he was on the island," Felicity told her while pulling up William's birth records for them to see.

A range of emotions played over Laurel's face, while Thea was doing the math out loud,

"So Ollie knocked this girl up before the island but wasn't he with..." Thea said pausing as she turned to look at her roommate who looked very pissed.

Felicity realised it would be hard for Laurel to hear all of this. It was a reminder of the way Oliver treated her. It was physical evidence that Oliver had never been faithful to her, even when they were supposed to be moving into an apartment together.

Laurel pulled out her phone to call him and Thea snatched it away. "Oh no, this is a face to face conversation. Just wait until I get my hands on him."

**S-3**

It was late when the train pulled into Star City. He decided to go straight to the loft. He brought a new phone in Central City and put his previous sim card in it. He had missed calls from Alex and Thea in the morning, both probably commenting on his absence from the office that day and a missed call from Diggle but no calls from Felicity. That worried him the most. They rarely ever went so long without talking. He found that even though he was sitting in that hospital room with William while he was getting his cast, he needed her. Every bone in his body was aching for her to be there with him. He told Samantha what happened. He told her that he was going to tell his sister and his close friends. He couldn't continue lying to them. They told William the truth before Oliver left to come home.

The loft felt cold and empty when he entered it. He saw no sign of his blonde girlfriend downstairs. He knew she was probably at the lair, hacking her frustrations away. He headed up to their bedroom. The first thing he noticed was that her closet doors were wide open. He sank down on his knees in front of her empty closet. Reality sunk in, she left him. She had enough of his secrets and she walked out. It was all his fault, all of his bad decisions have come back to haunt him. He curled up in a ball in front the closet and cried. He doesn't even know how to fix the mess he's created for himself. The world just looks too black to even try.

He can't imagine living in this loft without her. She's invaded every part of his life. His passion for cooking is because he loves to cook for her. He looks forward to going to bed because she is there with him. She soothes him from his nightmares, she takes care of him, she supports him. He cannot go back to living without her. She has become as essential as air, water and food for his survival.

**S-4**

In the early morning hours Oliver hears his name being angrily called by his sister. He knows at once Felicity told her the truth. He's still in front of Felicity's empty closet. He doesn't have the strength to move.

"Do you never learn!" she shouts angrily at him when she's found him in the bedroom.

She goes on for what feels like hours. Pointing out how every secret Oliver and their parents ever kept hurt their family. She talks at length about Slade about the undertaking, about who would be alive if the secret had been revealed. He sits there and he takes it. He knows he deserves her anger.

Finally she calms down and looks at him, "it is only because you are my brother and I love you that I'm going to help you fix this mess and help you get your girl back because," she says looking over the broken man on the floor in front of her, "there is no Oliver Queen without Felicity Smoak. Now start talking."

And suddenly, Oliver's world no longer looked so black. The story comes easily and his heart practically jumps out of his chest when Thea declares it's fixable.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Arrow. Sorry this chapter just broke away from me and went in a different direction than I intended.

Oliver always hated waking up after being sedated. It was number one on his lists of the worse ways to wake up but it was quickly bumped down to number two when he reached for Felicity and was forced to remember that she was no longer by his side in the morning. Waking up with no Felicity cuddled up next to him and knowing it was because he screwed up was far worse than any of the bad mornings he had previously had. Despite the sheets and blankets he was buried under he felt very cold. Only a few months ago he had told Barry he didn't get cold. He may have to retract that statement. Letting go of Felicity's pillow which he had trapped in his arms, he headed for the shower.

Even after a hot shower the coldness was still there. He did his best to ignore the closed closet doors that belonged to Felicity. Thea must have closed them last night after she sedated him. His sister had told him he needed to rest if he was to attempt to apologise to his girlfriend and get back in her good graces. When he insisted there was no way he could sleep, she sedated him.

He arrived downstairs to discover his sister was sleeping on the couch in the living room. She had several white boards set up throughout the loft and must have been up all night writing on them. He didn't wake her, instead heading into the kitchen to prepare breakfast. He nearly broke down when he took the eggs out of the fridge. Felicity's attempts at cooking omelettes in Ivy Town were the first thing to pop into his mind. Even though they had moved here she still tried to surprise him with omelettes in the morning. She had never given up on trying to cook for him. In all fairness she was getting better at it. The eggs were no longer as burnt. A few more months and she would have a passable omelette.

He put the eggs on the counter and took a deep breath. When he opened his eyes the loft was exactly how it was the seconds before he closed his eyes. Felicity hadn't taken everything when she left. The pictures of their travels were still there, the laptop on the desk remained, and her pink fuzzy slippers to walk around the loft when it was cold were still by the couch. He tried to picture a loft without her but he could only imagine a dark damp cave bereft of warmth. He could not go back to living like that. He needed her back in his life and he was going to do everything in his power to get her back.

**S-2**

Thea slowly became aware of her surroundings. The first thing she registered was the delicious smell coming from the kitchen. She propped herself up and looked over the back of the couch into the kitchen. Some of the white boards she set up were blocking her view leaving her with no choice but to head towards the smell. She found her brother hunched over the stove with three frying pans going at once. He had eggs in one, bacon in another and pancakes on the back burner.

"Someone's become a master chef," Thea commented dryly.

"It's the only thing I can do without Felicity," he responded.

"About that, I got her to agree to meet with you tonight," Thea said.

Oliver's head snapped to her, "you spoke with her?"

"No I spoke to Santa Claus," Thea said before smacking her brother in the back of his head, "Of course I spoke to her you idiot."

"How is she?" Oliver asked.

"I would say she's as bad off as you. She fell asleep on the phone crying/talking to me last night," Thea revealed.

She saw the guilt in her brother's expression. "Feel guilty later, we have a lot of ground work to cover today. I let Alex know you're not coming in, again."

Oliver pulled out two plates, quickly platting breakfast and garnishing with some fresh herbs he had cut up.

"This is really good Ollie," Thea said as she tasted a forkful of omelette. "I may need to move back into the loft."

"What about the incident," Oliver asked inclining his head towards the area where Ra's had run her through with his sword.

"This food can make me forget that," Thea said blissfully.

When they were finished eating breakfast, Thea decided to clean up while she sent Oliver to read the white boards.

"What is all this?" Oliver asked.

"This is what I'm feeling which I can tell you is just a fraction of what Felicity is feeling. If you're going to win her back, you need to understand how she's feeling and since guys don't do feelings, I'm going to be your translator."

**S-3**

An hour into his preparation with Thea, his phone started ringing. The caller ID indicated that it was Samantha. She was the last person he wanted to talk to at the moment but he knew he needed to take the call.

"Put it on speaker phone," Thea demanded

Oliver hesitated,

"Speaker phone now Oliver, I don't want this woman bamboozling you anymore than she has done already,"

"Ok," Oliver relented.

"Hello," he said keeping the phone very close to his mouth hoping Samantha won't realise she's on speaker.

"Hi Oliver, can you come back to Central City. William is refusing to leave his room,"

"Samantha, I thought he was alright last night?" Oliver said.

"He was but now he says he's angry that I kept the truth from him for so long. He googled you last night and discovered you've been back for over three years. I think he wants to know why he hasn't had his father sooner," Samantha admitted.

Oliver felt like he was back at the beginning stuck between choosing between his son and the love of his life. He was supposed to see Felicity in a few hours and win her back. He couldn't do that if he went to Central City to talk to his son. He was essentially being forced to pick between his son and Felicity.

Thea handed him a piece of paper that instructed him to ask to speak to William on the phone.

"Can I speak to him over the phone?" Oliver asked.

"Oliver what part of he won't open the door, do you not understand," Samantha snapped angrily at him.

"Then put the phone on speaker mode!" Thea commented. She did not look to please.

"You have me on speaker phone!" Samantha shouted outraged into the phone.

"I'll call him directly then," Oliver said ending the call to avoid a fight with Samantha.

"You see that, that right there is why you're in this position!" Thea explained. "You don't want to confront this woman on any matter."

Oliver ignored her, dialling a number he knew by heart.

The phone went to voice mail after six rings. His son was ignoring him. Oliver redialled. The same thing happened. The third time was a charm and his son picked up.

"What do you want Oliver?" his son asked angrily.

"Your mom says you haven't come out of your room since I left buddy,"

"I didn't exactly feel like going to school after I discovered that the father I thought was dead was actually alive and he's been masquerading as my mother's friend, which my friends said were code for boyfriend. You've been alive for three years and you never once came back to Central City. Even though it's not my best subject, I did the math, you would have known that mom was pregnant with me before your ship sank."

Oliver did not know what to tell his son without making things worse.

"Hello William," Thea said.

"Who are you?" William asked.

"I'm your dad's sister so that would make me your aunt," Thea said cheerily.

"Did you know he was my father too?" William asked.

"Nope, just found out about eight hours ago. In fact at the moment, the only people that know are you, your parents, me and Felicity,"

"Felicity? Who's Felicity?"

Thea sighed, "the answer to that question is complicated at the moment. Tell you what, why don't you come to Star City and we can talk in person. I really want to meet you and it sounds like your mom really wants you to leave your room. It's a win-win situation. You get a trip up here to find out more about your dad and your mom gets you out of the room,"

"Thea I don't think that is what Samantha had in mind," Oliver said.

His sister stuck her tongue out at him. Over the phone they heard William talking to his mother through the door. He was demanding to go to Star City or he wouldn't ever come out of his room. After a few more threats, William successfully negotiated a trip to Star City.

"Hi Oliver, we'll take the next train up. See you in a few hours."

The phone call ended and Oliver stared angrily at Thea.

"Why did you do that?" he asked her.

"I wanted to meet my nephew," Thea said defiantly. "This way saves me a trip to Central City."

"It's dangerous here."

"And Central City isn't dangerous?" Thea responded. "The last time I checked there was a man called Zoom threatening the city, who Barry had no clue how to defeat. It's not any different to Star City."

"The difference Speedy is that here he would have a target on this back. What if one of Darkh's contacts sees him with me?"

"If you truly felt like that then you should never have introduced yourself to him. You think HIVE is only in Star City? You think none of Darkh's companions won't see you in Central City? Heck forget HIVE for a moment, you're Oliver Queen. Kendra who wasn't even from Central City knew who you were. How long do you think you could go before word spreads that Oliver Queen is regularly in Central City? How long before the press gets wind of your son? Could you imagine the headlines? It's a good thing you guys told William now. I can only imagine what would have happened if he found out from school gossip."

Oliver opened his mouth to respond but found he had no rebuttal for his little sister.

"Good now that that is settled, you need to come up with a nice eloquent way to tell Felicity you've been a jerk, you are a work in progress and you promise to try harder to be a decent boyfriend."

**S-4**

They picked up Samantha and William at the train station. His son openly glared at him, giving both him and Samantha the cold shoulder.

"Hi, I'm Thea," his sister said introducing herself to William.

"I'm William," he responded. "So what do we do now?"

"Whatever you want to do, we're basically free until your father has to meet up with Felicity."

"Is Felicity his girlfriend or something?" William asked.

"Hopefully," Thea responded, "You see she didn't know the truth either and she's rather upset with your father right now."

"Great we can form a club. Mom is always saying I should join more clubs at school. I'm in the soccer club." William said.

"You have got a lot of spunk mister!" Thea commented. "We are going to get along just great. Now in preparation for your visit," she said dropping her voice down to a whisper, "I pulled out your father's childhood albums. There are some pictures in there that will cheer you up."

**S-5**

Oliver was busy in the kitchen preparing a late lunch while Thea, William and Samantha sat on the sofas with Oliver's album open on William's lap. The white boards still littered the apartment.

"William did you know that Star City has its own set of heros like Central City?" she asked her nephew.

"I heard something about a guy that shoots arrows but the Flash is way cooler. Oliver has met the Flash, have you met him as well?"

"I met him recently. He's great but I think our band of superheroes is much cooler. I mean there's Speedy, she's totally the coolest one of them all and the best dressed. Those pants of hers make a statement."

"Is she the one dressed in black?" William asked.

"No red," Thea replied.

"I don't think I heard of her," he replied honestly.

"Huh! We must right this travesty. I will tell you all about the cool things Speedy has done."

Oliver called them to lunch and threw a caution look at his sister. He didn't like her choice of topic.

On the way to the bar stools at the kitchen island, which was where Oliver was busy setting up lunch, William studied the white boards curiously.

"Why is trust a repeated theme on all of these white boards?" William asked.

"Because trust is very important in any relationship and your father broke that in his," Thea said glaring at Samantha.

"How could he have broken her trust? Unless she out right asked him in the last month or so if he had a child?" Samantha remarked.

Thea's glare intensified, "Oliver's and Felicity's relationship is built on trust. The moment you came into his life Samantha, Felicity knew something was wrong. We are a very close knit family now, we could all see something was bothering Oliver. Last year Oliver handled a matter by himself when he should have handled it with his family. We thought he learned his lesson but here he is again, handling it by himself instead of with his family."

"There's no rule that says that. There are times when you need to do something by yourself. I raised William by myself," Samantha said adding her own opinion on the matter.

"That is something you chose to do. Don't punish Oliver for it."

"I'm not punishing him. It's not my fault that his girlfriend left him because she found out he had a son."

"I made her leave?" William asked looking up at the adults.

"That is not what happened," Thea hissed before turning to speak to William.

"Felicity did not leave Oliver because of you. She is not that type of person. She would have welcomed you with open arms because you are Oliver's son. She would not have held it against Oliver. What she is upset about is that Oliver has a son he didn't tell her about. He kept a secret from her and that is what is hurting her. William, secrets can be very destructive. Secrets tore the Queen family apart."

William stared off into space for a little while but Thea recognised that he was processing what she just told him. Oliver tended to do that as well.

"I want to meet Felicity," William said.

"What! Why?" Thea asked panicked, her brother was not going to like this.

"I need to inaugurate her into our little club."

Thea realised a little too late that she had gotten herself into some very hot water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hadn't intended to bring William to Star City but then I realised that if they told him the truth, he's probably going to have his own reaction to it which would affect Oliver's story. Thea also hijacked the story.


	3. Resolution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Arrow. Here it is the last chapter in this mini-series. This was supposed to be out last week but work has been hectic. Sorry.

Felicity woke up on the floor of the living room in her old apartment. She still owned it. She was supposed to be working on subletting it but Palmer Technologies and the Green Arrow kept her very busy. It was probably a good thing. It gave her a place to crash and think. All of the furniture in the apartment was still covered with the white sheets she and Oliver had put over them to protect them from dust. When she arrived late last night after her time in lair 3.0, she hadn't had the heart to remove the sheets and instead settled onto the rug in front of her sofa to cry her heart out.

Thea had called somewhere in the midst of her break down. She can't remember how long they spoke for but she knows she fell asleep at some point. Thea had told Felicity last night that she had lectured her brother properly. She encouraged her to talk to Oliver and she promised that Oliver could satisfactorily explain why he kept it a secret. The young Queen practically begged her to give Oliver another chance.

As she sat up she realised that both her back and neck were hurting her and there was no Oliver to massage the pain away. She had been plagued the entire night by the recurring dream of Samantha laughing at her, saying she could never be a Queen. The light was pouring in through her window telling her it was late in the morning. She had gone to work the previous day after she had packed her suitcase. She was a responsible CEO. Hundreds of people relied on her to protect their jobs and turn the company around. They wouldn't expect her to be taking a day off just because she had a disagreement with her boyfriend. Suspecting that today was going to be a difficult day, Felicity had arranged her schedule at work to allow her to work from home. She had several reports to read and she was going to focus on doing that today but first she would have to make a quick dash out for coffee and breakfast.

She dragged herself to the bathroom. Her toiletry items were on the counter by themselves. She had gotten very accustomed to having Oliver's stuff intermingle with hers. She liked that his green toothbrush was always next to her red one, that his shaving kit somehow ended up close to her moisturisers hell she even missed his wet towel that she always had to pick up off the counter and put on the shower railing. Felicity knew she was going to forgive Oliver in the end. She loved him too much to leave him. Her clothes were actually still in the loft, she had just trans-located them from her closet to the storage room downstairs. She figured Oliver needed to be taught a lesson. When she opened her closet yesterday she had had every intention of leaving. The more clothes she put in the suitcase the heavier her heart got. She was leaving her home. They had made the loft their home. How could she leave their home? He had never given any signs of wanting to break up with her. Outside of the trips to Central City, everything else in their life was perfect. Was his latest lie worth giving all of that up? He had deceived her for weeks but Thea assured her that in Oliver's head, he had no choice. She should hear him out but how could she be with someone who didn't trust her?

Felicity knew Oliver wasn't perfect. He had his flaws. His past was something that couldn't be changed or altered. He had a son with this woman and that could not be changed. Perhaps there were others out there. Ollie Queen slept around. How Laurel even tolerated that type of behaviour in that relationship Felicity would never understand. The younger version of herself would have stayed far away from Ollie. She's thankful that her Oliver now does not have any STDs.

When she stepped out the shower she half expected to smell the coffee he usually had waiting for her on her bedside table. Since he was up first, he would prepare her coffee from freshly ground beans and bring it up for her while she was in the shower. It hurt so much to be without him. Just because he had been lying to her didn't mean her love for him had dulled. This distance between them was killing her. She didn't want to be one of those women who used love as a justification to get caught in an abusive cycle but Oliver never mistreated her. He treated her like a Queen.

**S-2**

It was early afternoon and she had already finished commenting on four reports, sending them back to the Departments right away. The latest report from the accounts department showed a small growth in profits. The Board was pleased which was good because it gave her a bit more leeway for her other ideas for improvement. Curtis was one month away from his deadline to present the prototype of the new technology that was going to really turn things around for the company but he had nothing working yet! She had to make sure she had other eggs in the basket to impress the board.

There was a knock on her door. She glanced at the clock. It was too early for Oliver. The person knocked again. Maybe they had the wrong apartment. She walked to the door and looked out the peephole but saw no one. The person knocked again. After working with Team Arrow for years, Felicity wasn't going to answer her door unless she could see the person.

"Hello," a young voice called from outside. That got Felicity's attention.

She opened her door carefully and was speechless when she came face to face with the boy from the photograph. He was the son of the woman that had been mocking her in her dreams.

"Hi, I'm William," he said sticking out his hands. "I'm Oliver's son that nobody knew about,"

"Uh, hi," she said shaking his hand. "I'm Felicity, where is your mom?"

"Oh she's in the car with Oliver and Aunt Thea. I asked them to wait there while we talked."

Felicity stepped outside and looked at the car. "It's ok," Thea called out to her.

She looked back at the young boy, "You want to talk to me,"

"Yes," the boy said. "I'm here to officially induct you into the 'I didn't know Oliver was William's father' Club or as Aunt Thea is suggesting the 'Oliver is an idiot' club."

Felicity laughed, she was already a member of the club that Diggle formed, 'The Oliver needs to stop keeping secrets' Club.

"Come inside," Felicity said. "I would offer you something to drink but I have nothing here,"

"You live here with nothing to drink,"

"No I really live with Oliver, I just needed a little space,"

"You're angry with him?" William asked.

"Yes," Felicity responded honestly pointing to the sofa.

"I am too but more with my mom," he revealed taking a seat on the sofa.

Felicity nodded and stared at the boy, looking for bits of Oliver in him.

"Oliver and Aunt Thea said you know The Flash as well,"

Felicity grinned at him, "I know the Flash quite well better than both of them."

"Oliver says the Green Arrow is cooler but I think shooting arrows is lame,"

Felicity laughed, "I originally thought it was lame too but the Green Arrow saved my life."

"He did?" William asked intrigued.

"Yeap, so to me, the Green Arrow is much cooler but don't tell Oliver I said that."

"Aunt Thea says Speedy is the coolest,"

Felicity snorted. Of course Thea would think that. "Hmm, I don't know. I kind of think in a fair fight, the Green Arrow would beat her."

"It doesn't matter; the Flash can totally beat both of them hands down at the same time!" William gushed about his super hero.

"Do you want to meet the Flash?" Felicity asked.

"Are you serious? I can meet the Flash," the boy asked in awe.

"Yes but you can't tell anyone how you met him. It's dangerous for persons to know that we know the Flash. You wouldn't want Captain Cold trying to take Oliver or I would you?"

"No I wouldn't," he shook his head.

"Good the next time we are in Central City we'll take you to meet him."

**S-3**

William emerged from the apartment with a large smile on his face. He walked over to the car where Oliver had opened the door to let him in.

"She's really nice Oliver. Don't screw this up. She wants to talk to you. Aunt Thea, Felicity says there's a nice park down the road, she'll call when they're finished and then we all get to go for ice cream!"

Thea smiled, "Sound like an excellent plan," she said as she jumped into the driver's seat Oliver had vacated earlier. Before she started the engine she threw her brother a look that clearly said, don't screw up this chance."

He watched the car drive off. This was his chance. He was going to get his girl back. He collected himself before walking up to her door and knocking softly.

"Come in," Felicity's voice floated out to him.

He opened the door and found her seated on the sofa in her apartment. Everything looked as it had been the last time he was there. It made his heart sore that she hadn't made any effort to get comfortable in her apartment again.

"You know you could have been letting in a crazy serial killer?" he commented to break the ice.

"No, instead I let in a crazy serial secret keeper," she said dryly.

"Felicity," Oliver sighed.

"Come sit Oliver," she said motioning to the space next to her. "I'm not having this conversation craning my neck to look up at you."

They both sat facing each other but there was space between them. A space neither was accustomed to. It hurt him that he couldn't reach out and touch her. He couldn't place his hand on the small of her back or hold her close to him.

"I'm sorry," Oliver said.

"You're always sorry yet you still do it Oliver," Felicity said.

"I know but I had no choice," he replied.

"I find that hard to believe Oliver," she told him solemnly.

"I cheated on Laurel with Samantha. It was a one night stand that resulted in her getting pregnant. When she told me she was pregnant, I turned to my mother for support. A few days later, she called me to tell me she miscarried. I was relieved. I wasn't ready to be a father. When we arrived in Central City, I saw her with a boy that would have been about the age our child would have been. I confronted Samantha about it. During the conversation she dropped a hat that belonged to William and I took a hair off of it for a DNA test. Samantha denied everything but Barry told me that I had a DNA test done and it confirmed that William was my son."

"Wait what do you mean Barry told you had a DNA test done. Didn't you do a DNA test?"

"I don't know how to explain this but Barry said he came back one day through time and in the previous timeline we had all died because my head wasn't in the game after you and I had a fight about William's DNA test. Barry seemed to think that it was the end of our relationship. When I confronted Samantha with the knowledge that William was my son she revealed that my mother paid her off to lie to me and move away from Starling City. In order for me to see William her terms were that we could not tell anyone the truth, including William. I told her about you but remained firm in her stance," Oliver revealed. "Felicity I didn't know what to do."

"Oliver,"

He held his hand up to stop her tirade, "I know, I know, Thea already told me. I should have consulted with you, with our team. I should have sought advice on how to handle the situation and not agree to something blindly. I just desperately wanted to meet my son Felicity. Once I knew that I had one I couldn't bare another second not getting to know him. I begged Samantha repeatedly to let me tell you but she wouldn't let me and I had given her my word Felicity. I didn't want to lose you or the opportunity to spend time with my son."

Felicity sighed, "Oliver you're not going to lose me because you have a son. For the record, I don't care that you have a son, I care that you have a son that you didn't tell me about. I know you're still learning to rely on your team instead of going off and doing things on your own but we need to come to some sort of agreement. I know there are many things in your past that you don't talk about and I accept that but when they come to rear their ugly little heads, not that I mean that William is ugly, I just mean that when these things pop up into our present now, you tell me. No matter how bad you think it is, you tell me and we'll work through it together. It hurts to know that you had so little faith in the strength of our relationship Oliver. I choose you every day, I choose to fight for us, I choose this life that we have."

"Felicity I promise you that I choose us. I've barely been able to function in the last few hours. If Thea hadn't come to see me, I might still be sitting on the floor in front of your empty closet."

"I know, Thea sent me a picture," she told him.

"She took a picture of me,"

"Yeah you were really out of it," she said.

"I was. I tried to imagine a life without you and I couldn't. Every time I picture my future, it's with you. There's never a scenario where you're not there. After you left, I couldn't even think five minutes into a future without you. There is no option for me Felicity. I need you in my life. I love you, please come back home?"

"I never really left Oliver, I love you too," Felicity said shifting closer to him.

Oliver eagerly drew her into his arms and kissed her.

**S-4**

They waved goodbye as the train pulled out of the station. Samantha and William were headed back to Central City on the last train of the day. Things had been tense at first. Samantha hadn't liked so many people knowing about William but Felicity had essentially told her that she would just have to deal with it. Oliver was heartened to see how well William and Felicity got along. It was good to know that he didn't have to choose between Felicity or William, he could have Felicity and William.

"There goes our club president!" Thea commented.

"He'll be back," Felicity said confidently. Laurel was going to work out a formal shared custody agreement for them.

"You know I have a better name for that club of yours," Oliver said.

When both women gave him a look, he smiled and said "The Queen Family", he said hugging the two most precious women in his life, Felicity on his left and Thea on his right.

"I think I prefer Team Arrow. It includes the extended part of our family, speaking of which, has anyone given any thought to how we tell John about this?" Felicity asked.

"That's all on you," Thea said pointing at her brother. She was not getting pulled into that drama.

Felicity rested her head on Oliver's should and squeezed his hand, "We'll tell him together,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by my disappointment in Oliver and I think I kind of wanted to make him suffer before I fix their relationship. I do realise that Felicity lied to Oliver about her working with the team but when he confronted her about it, she was truthful about it.


End file.
